bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Out of Body
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Joseph D'Agosta | Writer = | Teleplay = Steven E. deSouza | Story = Steven E. deSouza Deborah Blum | Director = Ernest Pintoff | Production = 47436 | Original = 4 March 1978 | Prev = Which One Is Jaime? | Next = Long Live the King | Related = }} When a young American Indian is framed and injured in the theft of a deadly new weapon, his spirit leaves his body and aids Jaime in the search for the real criminals. Summary Quotes Denton: (looking down at Tommy Littlehorse's body) Now that's a good Indian. Dr. Jennings: Denton! Don't ever make a remark like that again! Denton: I only made the crack; you're the one who killed him. ---- Oscar: Jaime, did Tommy ever mention... Rosebud to you? Jaime: What's a Rosebud? Oscar: (Jennings arrives) Doctor. Dr. Jennings: I got here as soon as I could. It's true then, Rosebud's still on? Jaime: What is Rodebud? Oscar: The most devastating bomb ever devised. ---- Tommy: (to Jaime) You and doctor Jennings first wide eyes to help Indian. No speak with forked tongue. ---- Denton: That's crazy, Jennings. The Indian kid is in a coma, now how could you believe that he's communicating to Sommers? Dr. Jennings: (quoting Hamlet Act 1 scene 5) There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, then are dreamed of in your philosophy. ---- Jaime: (to Jennings) This way, wide eyes. ---- Trivia Nitpicks * Given all the mumbo jumbo about their souls being joined, and all the pictures that Jaime Sommers had taken with Tommy Littlehorse, apparently they were a lot closer than even this episode shows. *In the continuity of the show, Jaime is still going out with Chris, so how come she's suddenly with Littlehorse? As in: "our souls are joined forever" with Littlehorse? * Tommy appears to recover at the end of the episode, and Jaime is there for him, so we can assume they picked up where they left off? If so, why is Tommy never seen or even mentioned again? In the very next episode, Jaime gets romantic with total cad Sam Sloan, before getting back with Chris in On the Run. It's most difficult to reconcile Tommy of all the Season 3 BFs, since it's clearly not a fling, but "real love". * When Jaime is trying to get Littlehorse ready to go at the beginning of the episode, she apparently manages to slip his blue windbreaker on him without us seeing it and without any break in the dialogue. * Dr. Jennings warns Jaime that she'd better not bump Rosebud or she runs the risk of setting it off. If that's the case, then why didn't Rosebud explode when Jennings' goons are very roughly moving it around at the refinery, or even getting it to the refinery in the first place? * The action jumps between Washington and California very quickly, which makes the plane that Jaime has to jump on the fastest plane in the world. 319